Jenilee Harrison
Jenilee Harrison (born June 12, 1958 in Northridge, CA) is an American Actress and Model. She perhaps is best known to TV audiences as the clumsy replacement roommate Cindy Snow on the ABC sitcom Three's Company (1980-1982) and as Jamie Ewing on Dallas (1984-1986). She appeared as a panelist on Match Game in the early 1980s towards the end of it's long run in syndication. Native of Northridge, California. She was a member of the Alpha Chi Omega sorority (Epsilon Chapter) at the University of Southern California. Before breaking into show business, Jenilee was a cheerleader for the Los Angeles Rams from 1978 to 1980. Shortly after leaving the LA Rams, Harrison joined the cast of ABC's Three's Company, entering the show as a replacement for Suzanne Somers who played the sitcom's "ditzy blonde" Chrissy Snow. Somers left the show shortly after the show's fifth season had begun. Harrison was cast as Somers' replacement. Harrison's character, Cindy Snow, was created to be Chrissy Snow's cousin and unlike Chrissy, Cindy was not a "dumb blonde"; instead, she was an extremely clumsy farm-girl. The character of Cindy was similar enough to Chrissy, however, that producers could use scripts already written with the Chrissy character in mind. Harrison debuted on Three's Company in the episode titled "Chrissy's Cousin" (season 5, episode 7), She enters as Jack and Janet's new roommate after Chrissy's departure. Jenilee's character of Cindy proves she's a klutz right away by knocking Jack down as her constant "accidents" (mainly with Jack) added to the show's gags of characters being clumsy. Even though she had permanently replaced Somers, Harrison was not given opening credits billing as Somers still obtained opening billing (as a part of finishing off her contract). Harrison was end-credits billed, as a guest star. For the sixth season of Three's Company, Jenilee was given an opening credits billing but TV viewer saw less and less of Cindy as the character moved out of the apartment and into a campus apartment at UCLA and eventually disappeared from the series as Harrison's last appearance was in the episode titled "Janet Wigs Out" (season 6, episode 24). Beginning in 1984, Jenilee portrayed the recurring character Jamie Ewing Barnes in the drama Dallas, playing the role until 1986. Her character was actually killed off twice, first when she starts the car belonging to her brother, Jack Ewing, in the episode "Blast from the Past" and it explodes killing her. After the whole season was explained away as a dream, Harrison returned for her character to die again. Early in 1987, Jamie was killed in a mountain climbing accident. She also appeared in the 1984 film Tank opposite James Garner and C. Thomas Howell where she played a prostitute. In addition to appearing as a panelist on Match Game, Jenilee also appeared as a semi-regular celebrity panelist on the NBC game show Super Password (hosted by Bert Convy), she once appeared alongside her Dallas co-star Ken Kercheval. Harrison once dated L.A. Rams guard Dennis Harrah and former major league baseball player and Hall Of Famer Reggie Jackson. Since 1993, Jenilee has been married to Dr. Bruce Oppenheim, who was previously married to actress Cybill Shepherd and is stepmother to Oppenheim's twin children with Shepherd, Ariel and Zachariah. Category:Celebrities Category:People